


Dirty, Dingy, and Definitely Down.

by NalaNox



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Biotics, Cunnilingus, F/F, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 17:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalaNox/pseuds/NalaNox
Summary: Stuck on the Citadel, Aria looks upon it with disgust. Shepard comes along and offers a moment in the Outer Wards. They don't quite make it.





	Dirty, Dingy, and Definitely Down.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Estelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle/gifts).



“I don’t know how you stand this place,” Aria spat. Her blue skin glowed in the lights that flashed around the club and her markings upon her face was a familiar sign to Shepard. A comfort to Shepard, despite her Alliance ties.

The Citadel was far too comfortable, far too strict. Shepard loved the look of dissatisfaction and discomfort on Aria’s face. This was Shepard’s territory and loved that Aria was out of her element. That she would get to feel how Shepard felt in her first few times she visited Omega during her Cerberus days.

“I could show you somewhere dirty and dingy,” Shepard spoke lowly, her smug grin remained on her face.

“Could it be your bedroom?” Aria said, a darkness fell into her eyes, a teasing lick over her upper lips.

Shepard’s smile faltered and she stared for a moment, a pink flush fell upon her cheeks, her mouth slightly agape. She caught her thoughts drifting to many one-nighters, Aria between her legs, wet and warm.

Aria smiled, Shepard shook herself from the thoughts and chuckled lightly, “I don’t think it’s to your tastes.”

Aria raised an eyebrow and over to Shepard, “I can think of something to my tastes.”

Shepard felt the heat rising but remained calm and collected as always, “trust me, it’s not your thing. Far too clean and fancy for someone like you, I’m sure.”

Aria gave a sly smile and leaned forward, elbows on her knees, “is there a dingy bar somewhere in this sanitised, council ridden place?”

Shepard nodded, “I might know of one in the lower wards. Want me to take the lead?”

“Only for the view Shepard.”

Shepard leaned off her seat and stretched out her back. She made her way down the pristine white steps and Aria followed at a small distance behind her. Shepard could feel her gaze over her body as she walked.

They made their way to the cabs and hopped into the closest one.

Shepard entered in her credentials and the location, allowing the autopilot to take them to the destination.

The cab system made the trip easier, with Spectre credentials it allowed the cab to take a more direct route that the general public where unable to travel.

Aria appeared disinterested in the surroundings of the Citadel, though Shepard found it beautiful. The spinning lights, the vast city landscape. Nothing could beat Omega in many things, but the Citadel destroyed Omega in aesthetics. That clean white sci-fi look from many movies from the past, before the Mars discovery, before major space travel.

Shepard drifted from the beauty of the Citadel to it’s purpose. A trap, the equivalent to a venus fly trap. Appearing enticing to the space travelling species, providing shelter and technology, only to be consumed by the reapers, turned into one of them.

Her jaw clenched and she tore herself from her thoughts and focused back on Aria. She appeared bored with the scenery and Shepard laid a soft hand on her thigh. It brought Aria’s attention back to where it was wanted. Aria’s hand softly landed on hers, a sigh left both of them.

Eyes moved over each others face, tearing between lips and eyes. The silence between them only thickened the atmosphere. A game they both play, wondering who would be willing to break first.

Shepard felt it in her stomach, a mixture of nervous and excitement.

Aria moved in slowly, lips meeting only for a brief second. Shepard moved in for something deeper and Aria reciprocated. Passion flowed between them, their lips meeting on rougher terms, their hands finding purchase on their respective bodies.

Aria’s hand ended up deep in Shepard’s dark red hair, holding her face close, lightly pulling at her hair in her grasp. Shepard’s hands found themselves at Aria’s waist, grasping at her clothes, wishing to hold her closer than they could physically get.

Aria’ tongue playfully licked against Shepard’s lips, Shepard opened her mouth willingly. Her tongue moved forward and played against Aria’s. She tasted of cigarettes and hard liquor. Aria’s free hand found its way along Shepard’s side, under her shirt and dug her fingers into her waist.

Shepard moaned into the kiss and Aria moved away from it. Both panting, Aria made short work of Shepard’s top and bra then climbed over the seat to sit on Shepard.

Aria kissed along Shepard’s neck and along on her jaw, Shepard met her and their lips met gently at first, Aria’s eyes flicked up to Shepard’s and the kiss deepened. Tongues fought against each other while Aria’s hands wondered around Shepard’s chest, massaging her breasts and lightly pulling at her nipples.

Shepard’s hands, in-turn, roamed over Aria’s body unbuckling the buckles along her chest and pulling her jacket free from her arms. The coolness of the air, as her touch left Shepard, made her shiver.

Only a moment passed without Aria’s touch, her jack on the cab floor and her top peeled down to her waist. Her breasts free and her nipples hard. Shepard ducked down and licked Aria’s nipples, rolling her tongue around each one. Aria moved Shepard’s head back up to her lips.

Aria ground her hips into Shepard and Shepard’s hands found their way to Aria’s breasts pulling and pinching her wet nipples. Aria groaned into Shepard’s mouth, her hips moved back and forth along Shepard’s thigh, Shepard moved into a position better for Aria to grind against her.

Aria’s hand moved down Shepard’s stomach and unbuttoned her pants with a quick flick of her wrist. Her hand made her way into the her pants, her hand squished against Shepard’s skin and the fabric. Aria’s fingers made their way directly to Shepard’s clit. Shepard flinched with the sudden pleasure and slumped further down the chair. Aria’s fingers slipped through Shepard’s labia easily.

“You’re so wet for me Shepard,” Aria groaned, her fingers slipped around Shepard’s clit and, purposefully, made sounds from Shepard’s wet sex.

Shepard moaned and moved her head back down to Aria’s breasts, replacing her hands as they moved to her ass. Her tongue moved around her nipples and nipped them gently. Aria moaned and Shepard along with her as Aria’s finger pushed into Shepard’s entrance.

Shepard bucked into Aria’s touch, the cab was far too uncomfortable for what Shepard wished to do to the Queen of Omega.

“Cab, Home,” Shepard ordered, the cab turned immediately and headed straight for the apartment.

“I thought it was too fancy for someone like me,” Aria repeated deeply into Shepard’s ear as she ground against Shepard, trying to find her climax and stay there.

“I don’t care what you think,” Shepard grabbed roughly onto Aria’s hips and ground her hard against her, fastening the pace, “I just want to taste you so fucking bad.”

Aria stared Shepard down, “you better fuck me then.”

Aria roughly grabbed Shepard’s jaw and kissed her hard and deep, tongues falling to each others mouth, teeth clashing often. Aria’s hand removed itself from Shepard’s pants and moved away from Shepard as she licked her fingers clean.

Shepard groaned loudly at the sight, her wet being slurped up into her gorgeous mouth. Aria moved back to kiss Shepard deeply, she could taste herself on Aria’s lips.

Aria’s hand removed itself from Shepard’s jaw and Shepard kissed down her, along her neck and her collarbone, back to her original place between her beautiful, blue breasts.

They continued to push each other to the edge, Aria grinding and rubbing against Shepard’s sex. Shepard marked her blue skin with dark marks around her breasts. Neither of them would allow each other to reach their climax, no matter how much they begged or bucked.

“You have reached your destination,” the automated voice said over their breathless groans.

Aria quickly moved back to her seat and, expertly, placed on her missing clothes. Shepard did the same, clipping her bra back and slipping her shirt over her head.

They excited the cab with grace and made their way up to Shepard’s apartment slowly, painfully.

“You’re right,” Aria spoke up as they stepped foot into the apartment, “I hate it.”

“Who care,” Shepard looked half-lidded at Aria, “you’re here to fuck me not complain about my living spaces.”

Aria laughed loudly, “you’re not wrong.”

Shepard lead Aria through the apartment to the main bedroom, Aria placed herself on the bed and scoffed.

“How many people have you fucked on this bed Shepard?” Aria began taking her clothes off.

Shepard stood back and watched as Aria stripped each piece of clothing off, “would you be surprised if I said no one?”

Aria raised and eyebrow and played with her nipples a little, giving Shepard a show, “I would be.”

She slowly unbuttoned her pants and allowed them to slide down her legs. Shepard watched and admired her legs, bare and beautiful. Aria stood naked by the bed and crawled onto it.

Shepard’s eyes couldn’t turn away from the sight before it, Aria bent over on her hands and knees, showing her beautiful ass and vagina to Shepard. Aria flipped around and spread her legs open, her vagina on display for Shepard.

“Like what you see Shepard?” her voice gravelly, laced with lust.

Shepard pounced onto Aria, her mouth directly on Aria’s clit. Shepard’s kisses were ferocious, hungry, her tongue flickered through the moist labia, her tongue bounced between her clit and labia. Aria moaned and chuckled at Shepard.

“So hungry,” Aria threw her head back and enjoyed the feeling of Shepard’s desperate exploring tongue. Her hand pressed into Shepard’s red hair, holding her against her vagina.

Shepard locked her arms around Aria’s thighs and delved deeper into her. Her tongue did most of the work, working through her lips and around her clit. Aria’s moans became louder and louder, her clit began to throb. Shepard smiled and pulled away, all of her strength was needed to push against the hold of the Asari.

Shepard felt the familiar warm tingle of Aria’s biotics, a blue glow encased them, shoving Shepard back down into her wet vagina. Shepard released Aria’s thighs and pushed against it.

“Tell me your desperate and I will let you use my mouth,” Shepard strained.

“I’m fucking desperate,” her mouth moved far too fast for her to play the game she wanted to play.

Shepard’s mouth descended on her, her fingers ringed around Aria’s entrance, and plunged them into Aria as her tongue worked her clit. Aria moaned loudly at the full feeling.

“Make me come,” she ordered, the biotics still holding Shepard down.

Shepard pumped her fingers faster, her tongue focused directly on the clit.

Aria began to moan louder and louder, screaming out obscenities and Shepard’s name. Her toes curled and her back arched. She ground herself along Shepard’s face.

“So close, so fucking close,” she warned.

Shepard looked up, feeling her walls tighten against her fingers, her clit began to throb. Suddenly, Aria’s thighs locked Shepard between them, shaking, suffocating Shepard. Aria roughly fucked Shepard’s face as she came.

With very few breaths, Shepard removed her fingers and lazily licked around Aria’s labia to help ride her orgasm out. Aria instantly relaxed, her limbs shaking every so often as the waves hit her. Shepard begun to clean Aria up, licking up her orgasm, loving the soft moans and hisses as she lightly licked over her clit.

Shepard removed herself from Aria and removed her clothes. Shepard moved onto Aria, kissing up her body. Waking it from its orgasm, Aria moaned as Shepard brushed her lips across her breasts and nipples, then along her collar bone, then her jaw, and then finally soft kisses over lips.

Aria smirked as she looked lazily at Shepard, “finger yourself for me,” she said between kisses.

Shepard rolled off of Aria and laid on her back and moved her fingers through her labia, moving her wet through herself.

Aria hummed in appreciation watching as Shepard eased herself for fingering.

Shepard entered one finger into her own entrance, and then another. Fingering herself at a slow pace, working herself up. Her other hand trailed to clit and softly started to rub it.

“Don’t come,” Aria ordered.

“Didn’t plan on it,” Shepard smiled and moaned as she entered a third finger.

Shepard became faster and felt her orgasm almost reach its peak and completely stopped for a moment, allowing her body to calm down. Deep breaths and she moved her focus to Aria.

Aria slipped off the bed while Shepard was fingering herself and brought out a hip harness. Shepard’s breath hitched, knowing where this is going.

An orange light poured from the hip harness forming into a strap-on. Aria moaned as the other end of strap-on entered her and bucked into it. Shepard spread her legs and Aria knelt between them.

Her fingers moved through Shepard’s wet lips, red and ready to be fucked senseless. Aria groaned at how beautiful it was.

Shepard watched as her fingers explored and pressed into her needy entrance. Her walls immediately fluttered against Aria’s fingers and Shepard bucked into her hand. Aria left as soon as she entered and began to rub the strap-on along Shepard.

She entered Shepard easily, “perfect,” Aria groaned.

Aria moved slowly within Shepard, savoring the view and the sounds Shepard made.

Aria moved faster and deeper. Her biotics flared, a blue glow encasing them both, flicking against Shepard’s skin. The stinging and the pressure brought more pleasure to Shepard. She moaned out words she couldn’t hear. The vibration of Aria’s chuckle rumbled through her.

Aria’s hands roughly grabbed at Shepard’s breasts, she kissed along Shepard’s neck. Shepard’s moved her hips in time, looking for further friction. Her legs wrapped around Aria’s waist.

Aria’s biotics held Shepard’s legs high against her chest. Pleads and begs fell from Shepard’s mouth, Aria moved faster feeling her climax coming to the edge. Shepard felt her orgasm about to wash over her.

Her back arched and her toes curled, Aria hips stuttered as she felt her orgasm rush over her. Shepard grasped at what she could, she cried out loudly, mumbling affirmatives. Aria cried out and bit Shepard’s shoulder and fucked them both slowly, riding out each others orgasm.

Out of breath and limbs numb, Aria removed the dildo from Shepard and lowered herself beside her. Her fingers moved through Shepard’s sweaty hair and Shepard smiled lazily at her. Aria pressed a button on the strap on and the orange light made its way back into the harness.

“The Citadel has it perks,” Shepard chuckled breathlessly.

Aria could only hum in agreement as sleep began to take her slowly. Her eyes closed as Shepard kissed over her skin, an act of intimacy rarely shown between them.

Shepard followed closely behind, her arm around Aria’s sleeping form as she fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! I hope you enjoyed the fic!


End file.
